Kurama and Hiei No Mater What
by Oni Tenchie
Summary: Kurama and Hiei get into a fight, why? and what will happen? only one chapter long


Oni: Hi again everyone! How are all of you? I'm doing good... Sorry about not updating Yu Yu Hakusho meets Harry Potter but I've been doing stuff with "An Ookami's Dream." My new story on fictionpress... go read it... any ways here's my new fic... it will be only one chappie long.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Yu-Gi-oh or "No Mater What" I only own the "Deadly Story", "An Ookami's Dream" and "Cuts". Go read them: , under Ashen Rose..... dances around singing "I got a copy write, I got a copy write"  
  
A/N: I know it's a song form the Yu-Gi-oh sound track, but I never saw yu- gi and Joey, I always saw Hiei and Kurama. But hay that's just me. And by the way none of the "fight" (Inner Oni: if you can call it a fight) Oni: shut up Inner Oni! It probably doesn't happen in "Dark Chapter" I just saw Kurama and Hiei fighting, kicking some dudes A, and then getting Yusuke and Kuwabara out of truble when I heard this song. So sorry if you don't like, but here's the fic!  
  
(Blah blah blah) == Softly sung  
  
Blah blah blah== singing  
  
Plain: blah blah blah== what's happening  
  
No Mater What   
  
Kurama and Hiei looking at each other form opposite sides of a field  
  
(Yah)  
  
Kurama's angry and Hiei is furious  
  
(Yah)  
  
Hiei draws his katana  
  
How'd it come to this?  
  
Kurama pulls out a rose  
  
After all we've been through  
  
Hiei checks his blade  
  
Two of a pair now on opposite sides  
  
Kurama summons "Rose Whip"  
  
From the very start with honor we dueled  
  
Hiei starts to charge  
  
Watched each others backs, and we battled with pride  
  
Kurama charges, and locks with Hiei's sword  
  
We are closer than brothers  
  
Kurama smiles at Hiei  
  
Now we have to fight each other  
  
They break apart  
  
And we trust our fate to the heart of the cards  
  
Charge again and break  
  
No mater what  
  
Well let the game begin  
  
No mater what  
  
May the best may win  
  
No mater what  
  
We're in this together  
  
No mater what  
  
We'll be friends forever  
  
No mater what  
  
Flash back of when they met  
  
(Yah)  
  
When Hiei first fought Yusuke  
  
(Yah)  
  
When Yusuke helped Kurama's mom  
  
It's been you and me hanging out playing games  
  
Flash back to the Dark Tournament  
  
Didn't ever think it would get this hard  
  
Flash back to "Black Chapter"  
  
Times running out and there's so much at steak  
  
Back to present  
  
We'll show them what we're made of  
  
Kurama draws blood on Hiei's head  
  
As we fight for the ones we love  
  
Pictures of Yukina and Kurama's mom  
  
We'll be friends till the very end  
  
Snap shot of them hugging  
  
No mater what  
  
Well let the game begin  
  
No mater what  
  
May the best man win  
  
No mater what  
  
We're in this together  
  
No mater what  
  
We'll be friends forever  
  
No mater what  
  
Hiei cuts Kurama's arm  
  
Yah  
  
Hiei panting  
  
I don't want to give up  
  
Kurama panting  
  
But I will never give in  
  
Sadness and hurting both in their eyes  
  
Don't want to duel with my very best friend  
  
Both look at Dark Angel  
  
Though with one match, can't win everything  
  
Shots of Kuwabaka captured  
  
But with so much at steak  
  
Yusuke useless  
  
I can't just walke away  
  
Hiei gets an Idea  
  
Though I need a victory  
  
Hieie sendts it to Kurama  
  
You'll always mean the world to me  
  
Kurama nods and both attack Dark Angel  
  
And that one thing that'll never change  
  
They slaughter Dark Angel  
  
No mater what  
  
Well let the game begin  
  
No mater what  
  
May the best man win  
  
No mater what  
  
We're in this together  
  
No mater what  
  
We'll be friends forever  
  
No mater what  
  
They leave the cave smiling, with Yusuke caring Kuwabaka  
  
No mater what  
  
Well let the game begin  
  
No mater what  
  
May the best man win  
  
No mater what  
  
We're in this together  
  
No mater what  
  
We'll be friends forever  
  
No mater what  
  
The End   
  
Oni: you know while I was typing this whole thing up Eniyou was talking on the phone with me.... Eniyou: Are sure we're talking on the telephone? (Remember I have that little chip implanted inside your brain) Oni: shut up! I know you do... But anyways I hope you are ok with the spelling I just checked it 5 times, but please review and I will think of doing more stuff like this..........  
  
See ya crazy people in the Abyss! Oni T. 


End file.
